Brave
by Jaylen Bunny the 1st
Summary: Takes place after Buu saga-Goku's is back but so is his life threatening heart virus which was supposed to be gone. Gohan soon starts developing it's symptoms but tries to stay strong for his new girlfriend, Videl. But can he hold up act before she and his family starts noticing?
1. In Times of Peace

**Summary: Takes place after Buu saga; Goku's is back but so is his life threatening heart virus which was supposed to be gone. Gohan soon starts developing it but tries to stay strong for his new girlfriend, Videl. But can he hold up act before she and his family starts noticing?**

**!Important Stuff!**

**-Videl can't fly anymore (Will be explained later**

**-No ones knows Gohan is Saiyaman or Gold Fighter except Videl**

**Chapter One: In Times of Piece...**

Gohan shut his locker door before facing the one girl who could actually defend herself in battle. "He gave her a smile. "Hiya, Videl?"

"Hey, Gohan. What are you doing after school?"

"I'm most likely taking out my beautiful girlfriend for dinner?" He answered. "If she accepts it. What about you?"

"Going on a date with my handsome boyfriend?" She smirked.

"So pick you up around eight?"

"Yeah. Well I gotta go to technology." She kissed his cheek. "See ya at lunch."

"Yeah..." He trailed off with a dizzy smile as she walked to her class. He started walking toward the science lab where his teacher, Mrs. Eve Hernandez, was fixing the smart board. "Good Morning, Miss H."

"Hi, Gohan. Do you mind taking some deliveries for me around the school. It might take you some time though if that's okay?" She questioned.

"Sure I'd love too." He accepted.

"Okay, so you will meet your partner in the office with Mr. King." She moved a piece of her red hair from her blue eye. "I would do it myself but I have to save the class from Earl. Good luck and thanks again."

He walked back out and thought of how much his life had changed over the pass 2 months. He'd met a lovely girl, fought an incredible hero, unlocked a hidden form and the best part-getting his dad back after 7 years. He was sure the happiest boy alive.

Gohan walked in office and came in contact with a pair of shiny blue eyes. "Videl, what are you doing here?"

"I doing a favor for Miss H. I'm waiting for my partner."

He smiled. "Well I'm here. Who would have thought the most cutest couple would be partners?"

They shared a looked. "Dende!" They said simultaneously laughing. walked in the room and saw the teenagers.

"Your here." He said before handing them a clip board with 10 sheets. On each sheet had 50 teachers listed. "These are the names of teachers who are expecting you to get they're money for our annual class trip If you aware by now those are also the names of teachers from elementary and middle schools in Satan City. You are to visit all the schools and collect 100 dollars from each."

"That's a lot of schools." Gohan whispered loud enough for Videl to hear.

"Don't worry. You efforts aren't in vain." Mr. King told them. "For each 100 you receive you get 20 dollars from it."

"Wait, let me do some math." Gohan did the math in head. It took about 20 second before giving him a serious look. "Sir, that's 2,500 dollars."

"Wow.." Videl said.

"I'm aware but I feel you too deserve it. Do you want my car to make the deliveries?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Gohan declined grabbing Videl's hand. "We'll use mine."

Soon the were sitting on nimbus flying around. Having almost finished their deliveries they were flying around. Videl hang to cloud giggles as she saw Gohan circling around it.

"Hey, come on! We got one teacher left." She looked at the list. "Ms. Patricia Jones from Reston Middle School. That's was my eight grade teacher before she left."

"Then let's go." He raced her towards the school before they reached the huge building. Videl stepped off the cloud with Gohan helping her. Nimbus buzzed around before pushing Videl into Gohan kissing him on the lips. They let out with a huge blushes on their face. Videl glared at Nimbus.

"Nimbus!" She said. The cloud went in sky and made a heart with an arrow making her go red with embarrassment.

"W-Well, we should get in there." Gohan said grabbing her hand and walking in. They went to main office and showed the woman at their ID card allowing them to go to her classroom. They heard her yelling at student backing up in fear.

"Renata Kino, get your happy behind to the detention room!" She screamed.

A girl with long sliver hair and sliver eyes walked up like she had already been there. They glanced at each other.

"Maybe you should go." Gohan suggested.

"No, Saiyans are the strongest." Pushing him in front.

"But ladies first." Gohan pushed her back.

"You're used to getting yelled at." Videl told him. "Please for me?"

He sighed. "Fine." He knocked on the door and short woman with red hair and green eyes answered.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We're collecting the money for Orange Star Trip."

"Oh yes." She stepped aside. "Please come in."

They stepped inside and felt 20 students stare at them. She went in her purse but realized her money was in her car.

"Can you watch my class while I go get it?"

"Sure." Videl accepted. She walked out.

A girl with orange hair and eyes raised her hand. "Hey, aren't you Videl Satan?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like fighting with Saiyaman?" She asked.

"It's okay I guess." Videl answered. "He's kinda annoying but its great to have help."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Though I think she may have crush on him."

"Do you?" All the kids asked at once. Videl shot Gohan and evil look.

He smirked and mouthed the words, 'You started it'.

"Well I kinda do. He always helps me and never asks for anything in return. Plus he is kinda cute." She told them. She thought of Gohan with every word. "I guess you call that a crush."

"Do you get scared fighting those bad guys?" A random boy asked.

Videl thought about it. "I do sometimes but I want to stop the villain no matter what. But I begging you all to please not try. Leave the crime fighting up to me and Saiyaman."

"What about the gold fighter?"

"Well if he ever shows up. I think they are the same person."

Gohan at this point was amazed on how his girl handled the questions. She didn't lie to them but didn't say anything that revealing. She loved talking to kids but soon the teacher had returned giving them the money. They said goodbye to kids before walking out.

"That was great! They loved you!" Gohan praised kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks but you do know I meant those things right?"

"I kinda tuned out when you call me cute." He said with a laugh.

She hit on the shoulder but knew it didn't hurt. "Gohan!"

"I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Well school is almost over. We should get back and hand in the money and collect ours."

Gohan started coughing and Videl looked at him worriedly. "You okay, Gohan?"

"Just fine. It was just a cough." He assured her. "Come on, let's get going."

"Okay but could you carry me? I don't trust Nimbus at the moment." She said messing with her finger.

"Alright." He picked her up bridal style and flew off. Gohan glanced sadly at Videl. "Videl, I'm sorry Babidi blocked your ki patterns but you might be able to fly again one day."

She snuggled in his shoulder. "I feel safer in your arms."

**So Gohan and Videl have increased their love but how long will that last and will Gohan's cough turn into more than that? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Here's a sneak peek:**

"_Gohan, you and Videl are coming to christmas dinner right?" Chi-Chi asked._

"_Yeah. She doesn't wanna celebrate it with her father cause she angry at him still." He bit into an apple._

"_What are you going to her?" His father asked._

**Bye!**


	2. Laughs and Loves

**Thank you so much for reading my story and for the support!**

**Chapter 2: Laughs and Loves...**

"Good Morning, Angel." Chi-Chi chimed as she handed her son his plate.

"Morning, Mom." Gohan said grabbing an apple from the plate. "Where's Goten?"

"He's over at Trunks' for the weekend." She answered.

Goku came down the stairs and kissed his wife's cheek and ruffled Gohan's hair. "Hey, Guys!"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Hello, Honey."

"Hi, Dad. You're in a happy mood." Gohan smiled. He loved that his father was back.

He grabbed some bacon from his plate, "Well why shouldn't I be? I got my family back and Christmas in only 4 days away."

"Oh yeah. I still have to find out what Goten wants."

Chi-Chi placed the dishes in the dish washer. "Gohan, Videl is still coming to stay for Christmas break right?"

"Yeah. She doesn't wanna celebrate it with her father cause she angry at him still." He bit into the apple.

"What are you going to her?" His father asked.

Gohan stopped chewing and thought clueless. He had never thought of what to get her. "Well..I'm not sure."

"Well you better think of something. I want her to enjoy her stay here." She washed her frying pan. "Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks are gonna be here too so I hope you'll be okay with you and her sharing a room."

"What!" He yelled. Chi-Chi held up the frying pan threatening to him. He sank into his seat. "Okay."

"My boy has a girlfriend.." Goku said putting his hands behind his head. "So proud.."

Gohan blushed before looking at his watch. "I'm going to be late! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" He grabbed his stuff. It was the last day before the break.

"Don't forget to grab Videl!" Chi-Chi shouted as he left.

"Alright, Kids! Today we have a special guest teaching you about Martial Arts. Our hero, Hercule Satan is on his way." Ms H said with a smile.

Gohan and Videl couldn't help but snicker at her words.

"His gonna tell us how is his strength saved the people of Earth." She continued.

They start chuckling more as she continued.

"And how he beat Cell and those other men." She ended.

Gohan and Videl broke into laughter which made the entire class including the teacher give them a look.

"Yo Brains, what's so funny?" Sharpener asked.

"Her entire paragraph!" Gohan laughed.

"What! Mr. Satan is the strongest man alive!" A student said.

They officially had tears in their eyes. They hadn't laughed like that in forever. People around looked they wanted to hurt them.

"Videl, how could you laugh at your own dad?" Sharpener asked the black-haired girl surprised.

"Easily." She laughed.

"So you're telling me that you're laughing at the fact that your own father saved us from extinction?" Sharpener questioned.

They looked at him seriously before laughing harder.

"Mr. Son and Ms. Satan, if you find it so funny, you can go to detention and laugh!" Her face was glaring at the two. "I'll make sure to let your father know, Ms. Satan."

They were still chuckling as the stood up and walked out the door and to the detention room.

"Everyone is gonna love this." Gohan tells her putting an arm around her.

"Tell me about it. I bet we'll even have Vegeta laughing." She giggled. "I still can't believe I get to stay with you for 2 weeks."

Gohan remembered what his mom had said earlier and stopped laughing. "Well Videl, I've got to talk you about that.."

She stopped and look at him seriously. "What's wrong? I can't come anymore?"

"No that's not it." He assured her. "Well, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks are staying too. Trunks was gonna stay with Goten and they were gonna get the extra room so.."

"What?"

"You're gonna have to stay with me in my room." He blushed. "I have an extra bed so if it's okay.."

"It's fine." Videl cut him off. "I'm actually glad."

Gohan blinked in surprise before smiling. "In a way me too, me too."

Without thinking, he kissed on the lips and they sat making out for five minutes before letting out. Both were blushing hard.

Videl laid on his shoulder. "I'm not even gonna lie. That was amazing."

"Yeah." He agreed setting his on her head. "We have to go to next period."

"Why?" She whined.

He chuckled lightly. "In order to pass."

"Oh." They got and grabbed their books. Gohan coughed and Videl gave him a worried look. "Gohan, are you sure your okay? You've coughed a lot today."

"I'm alright." He said.

She felt his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine, Videl. I promise." He smiled at her.

She gave him an unsure look before nodding slightly.

"See you guys after the break!" Videl called to Erasa and Sharpener.

"Ready to go?" Gohan asked. She nodded and he picked her up and blasted off. Videl clung on to his neck as he flew. "What wrong?"

"You're flying fast." She said. "You remember how I couldn't."

He smirked. "Like when I went like this." He blasted off in super saiyan state making her scream. The landed on a hill next his house and saw her eyes still shut and her clinging on to his neck. He powered down. "We're here."

She opened her blue eyes and looked around before glaring playfully at him. "I'm gonna get you."

"Good luck." He replied. He sat her down and they walked to his house. 'Mom, Dad, I home!"

"Hey, Gohan. Hi, Videl." Chi-Chi greeted. They could see Vegeta on the couch and Goku in his chair with Bulma sitting next to Vegeta.

"So how was school?" Bulma asked.

"We sorta got detention for laughing at the teacher." Videl explained.

Goku glanced at them. "You laughed at your teacher?"

They explained about what the teacher said and everyone was laughing hard. Even Vegeta laughing.

"Wow, I needed a laugh like that." Bulma said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That buffoon still thinks he's the strongest." Said Vegeta with a smirk.

"He must have forgotten that Goku destroyed Kid Buu." His mother said think giggling.

Goku tried catching his breath. "I don't think so. He knows we know so I don't think he'll want anger us about it."

Chi-Chi giggled slightly. "Okay, usually I would be mad but seeing the reason, I'll make an exception. Did you get to see him?"

Videl nodded her head. "He asked why I laughed and told him because it was funny."

Bulma frowned slightly. "You're that mad at him, Videl?"

"He never should have lied and took credit for Gohan defeat. Then go about making fun of Goku, Vegeta, and the others. It was so cowardly and lame." She said.

"Things will get better." Chi-Chi told her with a smile sitting on Goku's lap.

Videl nodded before smiling. "So I hear you having another baby?"

The old female fighter nodded. "Yeah. I hope it's a girl."

"Aren't you excited, Goku?"

"Yeah, I guess. I already missed most of Goten's but I want to be around for this ones." He told her placing a hand on his wife's stomach. "Isn't she expected any day now, Chi?"

"That's what Bulma said." Chi-Chi said standing up. "Well I have cooking to do! Christmas isn't that far!"

"Let me help, Chi-Chi." Bulma volunteered.

Videl stood up. "Me too!" She bent and kissed Gohan's cheek ."See ya."

"Later." He told the girl before she left the room with the two woman. He saw his Dad and his rival chuckling at him. "What?"

"The brat has a girl." Vegeta said. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed? I'm proud." Goku put a fist under his head. "To think the little kid being trained by Piccolo turned into the woman's choice."

Gohan blushed at their comments. "I have to go...Study!" He got and ran out the room.

"It's funny he still think that works." Goku laughed.

"Gohan!" Two little kids bounced on him as he came up the steps.

"Hey, Goten, Trunks." He greeted. "So do want to come to the mall with me?"

"What for?" Trunks questioned.

Goten said something before Gohan could respond. "He has to buy a gift for Videl."

"How did you know?"

"You haven't brought back any bags,boxes, or even a card." Goten said like it was obvious.

Gohan sighed at his little brother's knowledge. When it came to presents or candy, he was an expert. "So do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" They said.

They turned to go the steps and headed to the door while Gohan went in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm taking the boys to mall. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I have list and some money in the top dresser in the living room. Have fun." She responded.

Gohan went and grabbed the list with the money. "Later, Dad, Vegeta."

The three flew to the best mall in Satan City and stood looking at the hundreds of stores. Gohan turned to Goten and Trunks and went to their heights.

"Hey, We're gonna get Mom's stuff first so we can go look for stuff, okay?" Gohan told them.

"Alright!" They boys agreed.

Quickly, the three half-breeds gathered the objects and had them placed in the amount of 8 heavy bags which weren't heavy to them. They found a cart and put the bags in there while looking around. Gohan saw something that Trunks wanted and smiled. Trunks wanted spy walkie talkies so he could speak to Goten when he wanted.

"So Goten, what do you want for Christmas?" Gohan asked his little brother.

"I want nothing." The child answered.

"Huh? Why don't you want anything?" Trunks questioned is long-time friend.

Goten grinned. "I already have everything that I want."

Trunks blinked. "But don't you want a toy or something?"

"Well.." The boy thought about it. "I would want that new toy car that has spinning wheels."

"Cool." Gohan said knowing what to get. He started coughing again and the boys gave him a look.

"You okay, Brother?" Goten asked worried.

"I'm fine. Just a slight cough." Gohan answered.

"Are you sure?" The lavender head boy asked.

"Yeah." Gohan responded. "Why don't you boys fly this stuff home while I get Videl's present?"

"Okay." They agreed picking up the packages and walking out the store.

Gohan went and grabbed the walkie talkies and car Goten wanted. Gohan had got his mom a pair of oven-mints made with her name on it. He found Bulma a lab coat with blue around the edges and had her name imprinted on it. For his dad and Vegeta was easy. He got his dad slushy maker and Vegeta a pair of white gloves with the words Prince Vegeta on both. He off to find his last present for Videl.

He walked in a digital jewelry store and saw that you could create a necklace with a message that would appear. He chose a blue sapphire to match her eyes and had a sparkling with a message in black words. They were having a sale so got a song to play in it for free. He placed it in a case with her name on top. He lowered his power level and called Nimbus to sneak into his room undetected. His door was locked so no one could come in. He silently placed the items in a hidden compartment under his bed. He'd then went back outside and came through the door. Everyone was in the living room watching TV while Videl was making some popcorn in the kitchen.

"Hey, Angel. Thanks for stuff and did you get what you wanted?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nope. I'll have to look around later." He lied before going to sneak up his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped. "Well hi to you too."

He glared at him again. "Now, I'm gonna get you twice."

He smirked. "Looking forward to it."

"I bet." She remoted before reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips.

Everyone saw the young couple and smiled.

"That's my boy." Goku grinned.

Bulma sighed. "Our little Gohan, has grown a lot hasn't he?"

"Never thought he had it in him." Vegeta stated with smirk.

Goten poked Trunks' shoulder. "Why are they still doing the kissy stuff?"

"Beats me but Mom and Dad do it all the time." Trunks answered.

"_I hope this never ends." _Both Gohan and Videl thought still holding their kiss.

**Well that's all for this chapter! Please Review and Tell how I did! Here's sneak peek of the next chapter!**

"_Something wrong, Mom?" Goten asked his mother who sweating hard._

"_Chi-Chi?"_

_She looked at her husband. "I think it's time."_

"_Time?" He'd caught on to what she was saying. "Oh no! Not now! Why now!"_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
